


Never Again

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jospehine prefers to fight with the pen rather than the sword, but shecando both.
Series: Femslash February 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'swords'.

_I swore I would never do this again._ Gritting her teeth, Josephine picked up a fallen sword and began to fight the Red Templars and Venatori attacking Haven.

Ignoring the way her stomach churned with each person she killed, Josephine continued to fight. She became so focused on fighting that she didn't realize at first that Malika was calling to her at first. "Josie, it's over for now."

"I-- what?" She stared blankly at the Herald. "Have they stopped coming?"

Malika shook her head, tugging on Josephine's arm. "No, but everyone's safe for now. Let's go."

"Oh, right." Dropping the sword, Josephine let Malika lead her into the Chantry. She gulped when the heavy wooden doors thudded shut behind them. "Um, I-- I'm going--"

Someone shoved a bucket into her hands just in time. She vomited into it the next moment, emptying her stomach as she slowly sank to her knees, tears leaking down her cheeks. Gentle hands pushed her hair back from her face. "Was that the first time you killed someone, Josie?"

"No," she whispered the word, picturing the other bard lying at the foot of the stairs, like a broken doll. "It _was_ my first battle, though."

Malika carefully wiped away Josephine's tears with a handkerchief. "You fought well for your first battle."

"I appreciate the compliment, Malika, but I hope I _never_ have to pick up a sword and fight again," Josephine told her with a grimace.

Malika nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll do my best to ensure you only ever fight with a pen from now on."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


End file.
